<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe or Maybe Not by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798542">Maybe or Maybe Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl'>Molly_Is_A_Fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Donna Troy and Wally West BFFS AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, It happens very fast, breaking up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Troy and Roy Harper are relatively friends. When they aren't fighting. But ever since moving into the Titan's Tower full time it seems as if they are a match made in heaven. But does that really stay the same, can they survive after Roy's big mistake? Read to find out. </p><p> All of the Titans are still teens with Donna and Roy being around 13. This One-shot will lead up until they are seventeen. This is apart of my own headcanon universe and the first installment. This universe will center around Wally West and Donna Troy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roy Harper/Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Donna Troy and Wally West BFFS AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe or Maybe Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna hummed to herself as she made breakfast. She didn't go on the mission last night like the others. Diana had stopped in to give Donna the news. Once summer was over and the Teen Titans became a weekend gig, she'd be staying with Bruce. He'd actually volunteered himself, which put Donna in a good mood. Diana couldn't take her in and she didn't want to be an unwanted burden, but she also didn't want to go back to the island instead of being a normal teen.</p><p>"Mh, what are you cooking, good looking?" asked Wally as he appeared beside her suddenly. She laughed and turned to face him. </p><p>"I'm making french toast for everyone, besides, did you know Garth's never tried this?" asked Donna. Just then Garth walked into the room, yawning. </p><p>"Garth's never tried what?" Donna and Wally looked at him and laughed. </p><p>"Someone's tired," Donna said, putting a cup of coffee and some food in front of Garth, "eat up, it'll make you feel better." Wally took over cooking as Donna made her way out of the room. She needed to wake Dick and Roy up. She stopped at Dick's door first and knocked. He opened the door a second later. </p><p>"Please tell me you did not let Garth try cooking again?" Donna laughed at the serious look on Dick's face. </p><p>"Garth wasn't that bad at cooking," Donna tried. She watched Dick's face fall as she continued to laugh. "I'm joking. I made breakfast, Wally is finishing up for me while I fetch you and Arrow boy." Dick's face lit up and he dashed past her to get to the kitchen. </p><p>"Don't call me Arrow boy." Donna jumped and spun around. Roy was standing in his doorway, shirtless. Donna blushed slightly.</p><p>"I'll call you whatever I want to call you, Arrow boy. Get dressed before Wally eats everything." Donna turned and quickly headed back to the kitchen. Why was she blushing? Sure at the age of thirteen, Donna knew that Roy's abs and arm muscles were, well they just were. but that shouldn't have made Donna react like that. When she arrived back at the kitchen Dick, Wally, and Garth were laughing. Donna smiled and grabbed a plate sitting right next to Garth. </p><p>"Garth you have to tell her what you just told us," Wally said as he took another bite of food. Donna turned to look at Garth, quizzingly. Garth blushed, which made Donna raise an eyebrow. </p><p>"I was telling them about the one time I asked my friend - Tula." Donna nodded, it was rare that Garth would talk about his other life. He preferred to keep them separate. "We were both on the battlefield trying to help our king win against his brother. Tula knocked me out of the way from a deadly blow and I turned around and told her that I loved her and we should date. Tula never said anything back pretended she didn't hear me, so I never asked again." </p><p>"So why were they laughing?" questioned Donna. </p><p>"Because we find it hard to believe that a girl purposefully turned all of that down," said Wally, motioning towards Garth's body. Donna rolled her eyes. </p><p>"You shouldn't talk like that in front of Dick, he's young and impressionable. Besides Garth was only 10 when that Battle happened," said Donna. Wally rolled his eyes and pointed his fork at her. </p><p>"So you're telling me that if he did that to you on a battlefield you'd say no?" Donna raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Wally I'm not saying Garth isn't hot, I'm just saying you need to stop sexualizing children. You are only 12!" Wally pouted. </p><p>"I turn 13 in a month." Doona rolled her eyes. A chair pulled out beside her and a plate fell onto the table. Roy looked upset, which was weird. </p><p>"Roy would you tell this woman that I'm old enough to talk about people's hotness?" requested Wally. Roy raised an eyebrow, glanced between everyone then looked at his plate. </p><p>"Wally can do whatever he wants." Wally was about to start talking again when Donna kicked him in the shin. </p><p>"I would like it if you didn't talk about my hotness, Wally," Garth said, blushing. Wally nodded. </p><p>"Totally understand dude. Boundaries. Totally overstepped." Donna saw an opportunity to change the subject. </p><p>"So Roy I was thinking since today is team bonding, that before the movie and game, maybe you could teach us some archery?" suggested Donna. Roy looked up from his plate. </p><p>"Don't you already know archery?" he questioned. Donna rolled her eyes. </p><p>"But I'm not as good as you, none of us are. Plus it's a useful skill to have," said Donna. Roy gave her a 'are you serious' look. </p><p>"I suppose we could do that," relented Roy. Donna smiled and hugged Roy quickly before letting go. Conversation resumed when Wally began talking again but all Donna could think about was the weird way she kept reacting to Roy. </p>
<hr/><p>Roy Harper could safely say that his friends sucked at archery. Don't get him wrong Donna at least had minimal skill from when Ollie taught her, but everyone else just couldn't do it. The first thing he decided to teach everyone was how to hold the bow properly. Everyone knew how to do it, but damn if they didn't make it impossibly hard on him. </p><p>"Red are you sure I'm holding this right?" questioned Garth. Roy sighed for the 100th time. Garth was again holding it in the wrong hands.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, it's the other way," said Roy correcting him, again. For whatever reason Garth kept switching his hands back after Roy corrected him. </p><p>"I bet you I could shoot an arrow in between your legs while you do a handstand." Roy's head snapped over quickly to see Dick and Wally nodding in agreement. Roy quickly made his way over. </p><p>"You will not be doing anything of the sort West. You don't even know if you can shoot straight," stressed Roy. Wally gave him a cheeky smile. </p><p>"Wouldn't now be a great time to find out?" asked Dick. Wally and him fist-bumped. Roy shook his head. </p><p>"if you try to do anything that I don't tell you to with that bow you both will be in time out," threatened Roy. Wally raised an eyebrow challengingly. </p><p>"We are basically the same age, you can't put us in time out." Wally seemed proud of that answer. </p><p>"You really want to test that, West?" Roy knew he pulled on his mask that he gives to the bad guys. It may not be the bat-glare but it was pretty scary. Wally went pale in the face and Dick looked defeated. </p><p>"Fine you win, we will await further instruction," said Dick. Roy nodded and glanced over at Donna. It seemed she remembered how to hold the bow perfectly, but her stance was off. Roy walked up to her and gripped her shoulders. She jumped a bit then relaxed, as she most likely realized that it wasn't any threat. He turned her upper body slightly so that her shoulder faced the target. He then put his hands on her waist and twisted her hips in the same direction. Then he put his foot in between hers and kicked her feet apart so that she'd have a wider stance. </p><p>"You know I could've figured it out on my own," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Roy smirked. </p><p>"I know, maybe I wanted to play nice," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at him. Roy suddenly felt breathless. Donna's eyes were stunning. Filled with some kind of mention Roy couldn't put his finger on. It felt like time had literally stopped and all that matter was them. The trance was broken when Garth called out:</p><p>"I think I'm holding in wrong again!" Roy suddenly blinked and pulled away from Donna. He looked over to see that Garth was, in fact, holding it wrong yet again. </p><p>"I can go help him, while you get the other two ready to use arrows," said Donna. Before Roy had the chance to say anything Donna had already walked over to Garth, leaving Roy standing there. What the hell had just happened? </p>
<hr/><p>Donna would be lying if she said things were normal after that day of archery practice. They were different, in a weird way. Donna and Roy were suddenly sitting next to each other everywhere, during movie nights, during game nights, during meals, even during training. It's not like they weren't close before. They were friends after all but they weren't this close. That wasn't even the weirdest part. If she and Roy were talking and their hands accidentally brushed Roy would stop talking, move away from her suddenly, and make up an excuse to leave. It confused Donna. Then again Donna was also confused by the feelings she had whenever these things occurred. So Donna was going to talk to someone who might be able to give her some advice. Two people actually. She was accompanying Wally home to Central to Uncle Barry's house so that Wally could have a separate birthday party with his family. Donna was shocked when Wally asked her to come. They'd be spending the weekend there, arrived a day before the party and leaving a day after. So Donna figured she could maybe ask Wally about it, and if he couldn't give her advice, she knew Uncle Barry could. He always gave her great advice when he worked with her for a month and when Uncle Hal worked with her because apparently, Hal didn't know anything about teenagers. </p><p>"So Donna are you excited to be back in Central?" asked Uncle Barry after she and Wally walked into the house. Donna smiled, the house still gave off the same feeling of warmth and family. it was a feeling Donna liked. </p><p>"Yeah, they have the coolest places to visit," replied Donna. Before Barry could say anything else Wally grabbed onto Donna's hand. </p><p>"Me and Donna are going to head to my room to play video games." And just like that Donna was whisked away to Wally's room. "I'm thinking that we play some Mario Kart." </p><p>"That sounds like a good idea." Donna helped Wally set up the game. As they were playing Wally kept looking at Donna from the corner of his eye. It was creeping Donna out. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" asked Donna as they finished DK Summit. Wally blushed and paused the game. </p><p>"Something's been up with you," he pointed out. Donna sat down her controller and frowned. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"I mean you and Roy have been acting so weird lately. It's almost as if you have a crush on each oth- Oh!" Donna blinked at Wally as he shot up off the bed. </p><p>"What's wrong? Why are you doing that?" asked Donna. Wally grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. </p><p>"You and Roy like like each other!" he exclaimed. </p><p>"What, psh, no there's no way that's weird," said Donna, who pushed Wally off of her. Wally was grinning. </p><p>"I'm just saying. Eventually, you'll guys will most likely date in the future," said Wally. Donna was about to say something when it hit her. She was going to ask Wally about her weird feelings towards Roy. But apparently, she didn't need to. Because Wally told her. She liked Roy, that was a strange thought. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a laugh. She looked to see Wally holding his sides. "You're thinking about it," he pointed out. Donna smiled and pushed him off the bed. </p><p>"Watch it West, you don't wanna be on my bad side," warned Donna. </p>
<hr/><p> Roy took a deep breath, he was preparing himself for probably one of the most important things he'll ever have to do. It was Donna's 14th birthday and not only did Roy get her the best gift, but he was also going to tell her that he liked her. Seems simple, right? Wrong. Roy was freaking out and Ollie wasn't any help. He was sitting on Roy's bed laughing at him. </p><p>"Kiddo, if you don't calm down you are going to have a heart attack," said Ollie. Roy turned and glared at him. </p><p>"It's Donna's birthday, Everything has to be perfect," stressed Roy. Ollie raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Well you have two more minutes of stressing before we have to leave for Wayne Manor," said Ollie as he left the room. Roy sighed and looked into the mirror. He'd like to imagine that Donna might feel the same way. But he just wasn't sure. This could ruin everything, or it could cement everything into place. Roy didn't know which option scared him more. And yes, he was scared. He was man enough to admit that. To himself at least. Roy looked towards the doorway when he heard a knock. It was Dinah. </p><p>"Hey, there. Ollie tells me that you're stressed about Donna's party." She walked into the room, towards him, then guided him towards the bed to sit down. </p><p>"I'm only a little stressed," mumbled Roy. Dinah shucked softly. </p><p>"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Roy nodded. "I get really stressed and nervous about Ollie's Birthday too." Roy looked up at her in surprise. </p><p>"You do?" Roy almost felt like a little kid for asking. </p><p>"Of course I do. It's okay to feel nervous because there are just some people in your life that deserve everything, and sometimes you wonder if you're good enough. Trust me you are enough," said Dinah. Roy smiled at her. "So are you ready to go?" </p><p>"Yeah I think I'm ready to,' said Roy standing up. He wanted to make tonight count and he couldn't do that if he was late. </p>
<hr/><p>Donna was standing in front of her mirror putting in her earrings. Her dress was full length and a deep royal blue. Bruce had had someone come in to do her hair in an updo. it felt weird. She heard a knock come from the door.</p><p>"Come in." The door opened and Alfred walked in. Donna smiled. "Hey, Alfred." He smiled at her. </p><p>"Mistress Donna, guests are here. You will be called out in five minutes," he informed her. Donna nodded and continued to fix her dress. </p><p>"You look overly fancy." Donna looked back up to see Wally and Dick standing in her doorway. Both of them dressed to the nines. She smiled. </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment," said Donna as she turned towards them. </p><p>"I'm running a little late so I should probably get down there before Bruce gets upset," said Dick, who winked at her before leaving with Alfred, who was shaking his head. </p><p>"Are you sure you and Dick aren't related?" Asked Donna. Wally let out a laugh. </p><p>"I'm sure. So what's the cover story?" asked Wally. Donna raised an eyebrow as she checked her earrings one last time. </p><p>"I'm surprised Uncle Barry didn't tell you. We were friends back when I was in foster care in Central. Reporters won't even question it," said Donna as she stepped up to Wally. He offered her his arm. </p><p>"And you're sure you want me to escort you down the stairs?" asked Wally. Donna smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure. You're one of my best friends," said Donna. Wally nodded. </p><p>"Plus the fact you couldn't ask Roy because that would cause a media scandal," said Wally with a teasing smile right as the approached the top of the steps. </p><p>"Everyone, welcome, the Birthday Girl herself, Donna Troy," a spotlight found her and Wally."Being escorted by her old friend Wally West." People clapped and cheered as Donna and Wally walked down the steps. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs the music started up again and people stopped staring. </p><p>"Dang, I'm glad I don't have to do that on a regular basis," said Wally. Donna let out a laugh. </p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to get used to," agreed Donna. </p><p>"I'm going to find Dick, while you make the rounds," said Wally. Donna nodded and glanced around the room. She spotted, near the other reporters, one that stuck out to her She made her way over there. Once she arrived all the others watched. </p><p>"Hello, You're Lois Lane, correct?" Donna remembered when Uncle Clark introduced her to Lois after finding out she was a big fan of Lois' work. </p><p>"Yes, Lois Lane with the Daily Planet," she said, showing off her badge. </p><p>"it's lovely to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your work," said Donna. She watched from the corner of her eye the reporters writing down what she was saying. </p><p>"The feelings mutual. May I ask how you know Mr. West?" asked Lois, with a knowing smile. Donna knew Bruce had talked to her, but she also knew that Bruce and Uncle Clark assumed she'd give the story to Uncle Clark. </p><p>"Wally and I go way back to when I was in foster care in Central before Bruce took me in. We've kept in contact," said Donna smiling. Lois nodded. </p><p>"Thank you, I'll let you get back to the party now," said Lois. Donna smiled and waved at the other reporters before leaving to find someone else to talk to. Donna was hooked when Garth came up behind her. </p><p>"I thought Trutlenecks sucked in the winter, but this collar is worse." Donna let out a laugh. </p><p>"I think you'll get used to it," said Donna with a smile. Garth gave her a look before returning her smile. </p><p>"Arthur said we couldn't stay for the whole party so if I'm not here when you open your presents just now mine's the one with fish on the paper." Donna let out another laugh. </p><p>"You didn't." when Garth didn't say anything Donna continued to giggle.</p><p>"You should've known I'd do it," said Garth. When Donna finally calmed down she asked Garth a question. </p><p>"Have you seen Roy anywhere?" Garth frowned. </p><p>"No, I haven't but I think I saw Oliver over by the bar." Donna nodded and gave Garth thanks before going off in that direction. Before she could make it there, Diana stopped her. </p><p>"Sister, happy birthday," she said hugging Donna. Donna returned the hug. </p><p>"Thank you, Diana," said Donna. </p><p>"Bruce said you'd get my gift after the party. Something about it not being appropriate for polite company." Donna nodded. </p><p>"I'll give you my thanks, now then. Anyways I'm trying to find Uncle Ollie, have you seen him?" asked Donna. </p><p>"I believe he was talking to some businessman over there," said Diana. Donna nodded and headed in that direction. Uncle Ollie was talking to Ted Kord. Donna waited until their conversation was over to go over to Uncle Ollie. </p><p>"Hey Kiddo, happy birthday," he said. Donna smiled. </p><p>"Thank you. Do you know where Roy is?" asked Donna. Ollie chuckled and took a sip of his drink. </p><p>"I believe he was going to find Bruce to ask him something." Donna raised an eyebrow confused. </p><p>"Okay, I guess I'll go look for them, then," said Donna. She felt like all she was doing was looking for Roy, but she had an important question for him. Donna made her way over to Bruce, who was talking with Silena Kyle. Bruce smiled when he saw her. </p><p>"Bruce, I was wondering if you've seen Roy?" asked Donna, feeling awkward. She didn't like interrupting people's conversations. </p><p>"I talked to him a few minutes ago. I'm sure you'll find him soon. Why don't you go dance?" suggested Bruce. Donna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Before she could say anything someone spoke up from behind her. </p><p>"I'll take her off your hands, Mr. Wayne." Donna turned to see Roy standing there holding his hand out. This would be the perfect time to ask him. She smiled at him and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor, where a slow song had just come on.  Donna took a deep breath and spoke. </p><p>"I have something to ask you," they both said at the same time. Donna blushed lightly. </p><p>"You go first," she offered. Roy nodded and took a deep breath himself. </p><p>"Would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" asked Roy. Donna's eyes widened. Did he just ask her? </p><p>"Umm, yes?" Roy looked at her worried. </p><p>"You don't sound sure about that," he pointed out. </p><p>"Sorry. Yes, I'd love to, you caught me by surprise," said Donna. Roy chuckled. </p><p>"So what was your question?" asked Roy. Donna blushed. </p><p>"I was actually going to ask you out as well," said Donna. All in all, it was a pretty good birthday. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>God Donna wished she wasn't here at this moment. Alfred must have talked to Bruce. Because A week before her 17th birthday Bruce wanted to teach her how to drive. Donna didn't have the heart to tell him she'd already passed her driver's ed class at school. But Bruce was terrible. Donna was driving down the street doing the speed limit and literally not doing anything wrong but Bruce was holding on to the safety handle. Then when she went to turn she did everything right but Bruce legit had his eyes closed tight.  </p><p>"B, you do know that I know how to drive," Donna couldn't do this any longer. Bruce opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. </p><p>"What does that mean?" asked Bruce. Donna rolled her eyes. </p><p>"I passed my Driver's Ed Class, all I have to do now is pass the actual test." Bruce nodded and took a deep breath. </p><p>"I've never done this kind of thing before," he admitted. Donna raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Really? I hadn't noticed." Donna gave him a teasing smile. </p><p>"How about we go home and you can still make it to the tower for the weekend," Bruce suggested. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Also, next time you want to bond, take me shopping or watch a movie with me," said Donna. Bruce nodded and actually pulled out a notepad to write that down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donna made it to the tower around lunchtime. Let's just say she walked into a bigger disaster then spending time with Bruce was. Dick and Wally were sitting on the couch absorbed into their video games, Garth was sitting in a mountain of pizza boxes, and Roy was nowhere to be found. She walked passed the boy and they didn't even spare her a glance. Garth however sensed her coming. </p><p>"Hey Wonder Girl," he said with a winked. </p><p>"Hey Fish Boy," she replied. "Do you know where Roy is?" Garth shrugged. </p><p>"We thought he was in Gotham with you." Donna raised an eyebrow questioningly. </p><p>"Why would you think that?" Garth swallowed another slice of pizza before he stood up. </p><p>"We called Roy like six times this morning and figured that he was busy with you because that's the only time he never answers." Garth showed her his phone. That was weird. </p><p>"Do you think we should call Uncle Ollie?" asked Donna. </p><p>"It's worth a try." Donna got out her phone. It rang for a minute before someone answered. </p><p>"Hello?" Ollie sounded worried. </p><p>"Hey, it's Donna and Garth we were worried about Roy he hasn't picked up anyone's calls." Donna heard a sigh. </p><p>"Roy's missing right now. We are trying to find him right now. It's unclear if he left because he wanted to or if he was taken, however, he was in costume," said Ollie.</p><p>"We can be there in an hour to help."  </p><p>"That's really not necessary," said Ollie. </p><p>"Yes, it is. Roy's our teammate and we want to help," said Donna. Ollie sighed again. </p><p>"I suppose there's nothing I can say that will keep you from coming?" </p><p>"Nope," Donna and Garth both replied. </p><p>"Okay, I'll see you guys in an hour," said Ollie. Donna hung out the phone and turned towards the two on the couch. Her and Garth shared a look. She walked over to the boys from behind while Garth unplugged the TV. </p><p>"Hey! We were doing something," Wally complained. </p><p>"Roy's in trouble, let's go," said Donna scaring them. However, both of them got up to get dressed. They understood the serious look on Donna's face. </p>
<hr/><p>It was going on 26 hours since Roy was last seen and they still couldn't figure out what had happened. That was until the man of the hour showed up. Donna was sitting at a computer with Wally who was super speed typing, while Dick and Garth searched video footage again. Uncle Ollie was at the front of the room and Aunt Dinah on a computer. Everyone was so focused that no one heard the door open. </p><p>"Hey, guys." Donna's head snapped up to see Roy standing there. Literally standing there after missing for 26 hours. </p><p>"Where have you been, young man?" asked Uncle Ollie as he walked up to Roy. Roy shrugged. </p><p>"I got kidnapped and escaped." Roy didn't seem like anything was wrong, so why did Donna have a pit in her stomach? </p><p>"Who took you?" asked Dick. </p><p>"Cheshire, that assassin that's obsessed with me." Donna was still in shock over him just being here and now this. He was with Cheshire. Who knows what she did. She was terrible, always flirting with Roy and making Donna feel insecure about her relationship. </p><p>"Did anything happen?" asked Wally. He could tell Donna was nervous, but Donna didn't even know why she was nervous. </p><p>"Nothing much, the usual. Anyway enough about that, I promise you can check me out, but first I need to talk to Donna privately," said Roy. Donna raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Wally. </p><p>"Five minutes, then you need to get checked out," said Donna. Roy nodded and led her right outside the building. </p><p>"Look I know you and Cheshire are like competing for my attention. But I just wanted you to know that nothing happened between us. I swear," said Roy. Donna raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Roy I wasn't really concerned about that, but thanks I guess for reassuring me," said Donna. Roy smiled at her and walked back inside. Donna found herself looking up at the sky. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about all of this.</p>
<hr/><p>Roy was spending the day with Wally and one of their new teammates, Mal. Mal was a nice addition to the team. He was formally called the Herald and had these cool powers. They also acquired another new teammate in the form of Bumblebee after they'd teamed up together for the 10th time in a row. He asked Wally and Mal to come shopping with him because in three months he was going to give a promise ring to Donna on their anniversary. He honestly needed advice. </p><p>"Roy what are we doing in a ring shop?" asked Wally. Wally was closer to Donna than Roy was. So he was probably the best bet to figuring out what would be perfect. </p><p>"Well, in three months Donna and I will have been dating for 4 years and I wanted to give her a promise ring," Roy explained. </p><p>"You don't seem like the promise ring type of guy," Mal pointed out. </p><p>"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Roy, guardedly. Did he know what happened? </p><p>"You seem like a loyal guy but you also seem like the kind of guy that doesn't want to be tied down," explained Mal. </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like you," agreed Wally. Roy sighed. </p><p>"Well that's not me, because I can feel that Donna is the one," said Roy. He started to look at rings. </p><p>"You only brought me along so that you'd get the right one," accused Wally. Mal let out a laugh. </p><p>"So what if I did?" asked Roy, rolling his eyes. Wally signed and headed straight for the case in the middle. It was clear Donna had taken Wally here before. </p><p>"This is," he said pointing at it. Roy looked at the ring. It was part of the Disney collection. It had a silver band, and gold rose littered with Diamonds. It was also expensive. Good thing Roy remembered the emergency credit-card Ollie gave him. Roy paid for it and left with the guys. </p><p>"So speaking of engagements..." Mal trailed off. </p><p>"We weren't speaking of any engagements," said Wally bluntly. Roy let out a bark-like laugh while Mal rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Anyway, I'm planning on asking Karen to marry me." Mal and Karen were both 19 and 18 respectfully. </p><p>"That's great buddy," said Roy. Wally's phone vibrated causing him to pull it out. </p><p>"Garth wants to know where we are and why we left him with the girls and Dick," said Wally. </p><p>"Sounds like we better get back and save him," said Mal. Roy nodded. </p><p>"Let's go save Garth," said Roy. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Donna decided that she was going to force everyone into a team bonding day. It had to be today because after today everyone would be busy again, plus tomorrow night was her anniversary with Roy. So she called a team meeting. </p><p>"You may be wondering why I've gathered you all," said Donna. Everyone was sitting in the living room of the tower. "I've decided that we are having a team bonding day, so cancel any and all plans." </p><p>"As long as we don't play monopoly again, I'm down with it," said Garth. Donna smiled and pulled out Life. </p><p>"We will be playing Life with partners," said Donna. Everyone immediately scrambled to get to their partner. Dick and Wally were together, Mal and Karen, Lilith and Garth, and Donna and Roy. Roy sat beside Donna and smiled. He whispered under his breath. </p><p>"We make a pretty good team." Donna smiled. </p><p>"We'll see about that Arrow boy." </p><p> </p><p>It turns out that the game of life could no longer be played at Titan's Tower. Apparently, it wasn't that family-friendly after all. But Donna and Roy did win. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Donna was sitting at the table in a fancy restaurant staring at Roy, who appeared to be nervous. It was their anniversary, plus nine months after Roy was taken. Donna looked down at her food but quickly looked back up when Roy's hand landed on top of hers. He was smiling. </p><p>"Donna, we've known each other for years. We've always been a great team. I never want to lose this. To lose us," Roy paused, to slide a box across the table. "I know we are still young. But I know that what we have it's the stuff forever's made of. So I wanted to give you this promise ring," He opened the box, but Donna didn't look down at the ring. She continued to stare into Roy's eyes. "I promise that I'll always be yours, no matter what." Donna didn't realize she was crying until Roy reach up and wiped a tear away. "So what do you say?"</p><p>"Yes, thousand times yes," said Donna, tears running down her face at this point. Roy slid the ring onto her pointer finger. Donna finally looked at the ring. "How did you know I wanted this ring?" asked Donna. </p><p>"I'll be honest I asked Wally for help," said Roy. Donna laughed. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Three months later Donna and Roy were sitting in Queen Manor, getting ready for movie night. Roy was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and popcorn, while Donna was looking through the movies. Roy and Uncle Ollie, both had no taste. Donna stood up when the doorbell rang. </p><p>"I'll get it." Shouted Donna. She couldn't shake this bad feeling as she approached the door. When she opened it no one was there. Until Donna looked down when she heard a little giggle. It was a baby, with a note attached to its blanket. Donna looked around to see if anyone was on the property, before picking up the baby. Donna smiled at the baby as she opened the letter one-handed. It read: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Archer, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Lian, she's roughly three months old. She's your daughter, guess we had too much fun that day. She's yours, for now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Cheshire</em>
</p><p>Donna dropped the letter in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her. </p><p>"Who was it, babe?" asked Roy. Donna took a deep breath and turned around. </p><p>"Nothing happened, huh?" asked Donna, feeling hurt. Roy's eyes immediately found the child in Donna's arms. </p><p>"I'm not sure what you are talking about," said Roy, putting the hot chocolate down. Donna laughed and felt a few tears fall. Moments ago she was so happy, now, not so much. </p><p>"Her name's Lian," said Donna. </p><p>"She's a cute baby?"Roy looked so confused but it only made her more upset. She kicked the letter on the floor at him and handed him the baby. </p><p>"Congrats, she's your daughter, liar." Donna turned and left, slamming the door shut. Hitting speed dial. Wally picked up within seconds. "Please come pick me up." Donna turned around as Roy opened the door calling her name. "All you had to do was tell me the truth. I would've been upset but I'd have gotten over it." </p><p>"Donna-" Roy's voice cracked. </p><p>"No. I don't trust you with my heart anymore. Not when you've destroyed it, so completely. We're over," said Donna, tears falling faster than ever before. Roy lied to her and hid this. She was living a lie. Before Donna could hear the stupid excuse Roy would've come up with, she was swept away by Wally. In a blink of an eye, she was on the couch at the Allen household. </p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Wally, as he sat down beside her with ice cream in his hands. </p><p>"We broke up," mumbled Donna as she opened the ice cream. </p><p>"Why?" Donna laughed, but it sounds more like a choked-out cry. </p><p>"He has a daughter with Cheshire. He promised me that he was telling the truth, that nothing happened. But we both know how a child is made," said Donna. Wally frowned and pulled her in to cuddle. Donna noticed her favorite show playing on the TV. </p><p>"You can stay here as long as you need to," said Wally, running his fingers through her hair. </p>
<hr/><p> It had been a month since Donna had last seen Roy. Bruce came to visit and give Uncle Barry a check to help out. All of the Titans came to see her. Dick stayed the night. Garth stayed a week. Mal and Karen came for a day, Lilith for a few hours. Her new little brother Jason came to meet her. Today she and Wally were carving pumpkins for Halloween. When a knock at the door came. </p><p>"Wally, it's Roy." It was quiet before they both heard crying. "I need help. Ollie and Dinah are on a mission, and you were the closest person. Lian won't stop crying, and she won't eat. She's running a fever. I don't know what I'm doing," They both could tell Roy was crying. Donna found herself opening the door. Roy blinked in shock. "I'll um, go somewhere else." Donna grabbed onto Roy before he could walk away. She gently took Lian out of his arms and brought her to the kitchen. She dug around in the cupboard and found it. She had no idea why Uncle Barry had children's fever reducer. It said it was safe for someone Lian's age. After doing that Donna got out the baby formula Wally kept around for his Babysitting service. She mixed it and warmed it up. She cradled Lian in her arms and hummed. Lian ate the amount she needed to eat right before falling asleep from the medicine. She walked back to the living room where Roy and Wally were standing. </p><p>"She should be fine in a few hours. If it persists you should call or take her to the doctor," said Donna handing her back to Roy. Roy took her. </p><p>"Thank you. This is weird though." Roy looked so lost. Donna managed a small smile. </p><p>"Look we were friends long before we were dating. We're still friends. You need me and I'll be there Arrow Boy," said Donna as she sat back down in front of her pumpkin.</p><p>"I thought-"</p><p>"There's your first problem. Don't think, you over complicate things," said Donna. She smiled at both boys. "Now who wants to help me make a carving of Uncle Ollie's head?" asked Donna. Wally laughed and sit back down beside her, pulling up an image that was ill-timed. They both looked at Roy with raised eyebrows. He carefully sat down and helped. By the end of the night Lian's fever broke, Uncle Ollie's worst picture was in a pumpkin, and Donna knew Roy would be alright.  She'd be alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this one-shot. I'll be posting more one-shots to this series. It will lead up to a multi-chaptered Injustice AU with a twist. The nest one-shot will be about the titan's meeting a 6-year-old Garfield Logan. I hope you all stick around. </p><p>Check out my other works! I write Harry Potter, Descendants, and DC Comics!</p><p>Until Next Time,<br/>XOXOXOXOXOXO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>